


Five More Minutes

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for While You Were Sleeping.</p>
<p>Takes place the morning after the kiss and one of these day I'll do a smutty missing scene for this ep, I have to dig out my DVD-Rs first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for While You Were Sleeping.
> 
> Takes place the morning after the kiss and one of these day I'll do a smutty missing scene for this ep, I have to dig out my DVD-Rs first.

Jack smiled warmly as Danielle slowly stirred from her slumber. “Do you still want a refund?” he joked.

“No.”

Jack softly kissed her collarbone drawing her closer into his warm embrace. “What do you want Danni?”

Danielle sighed noncommittally. “Just five more minutes.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a morning person Jack, you should know that by now.”

“I could very easily change that,” Jack chuckled flirtatiously as he kissed her softly on the mouth, pulling her on top of him.

“I could get used to this,” Danielle responded positively as Jack’s hands roamed down her back, resting on her ass.


End file.
